


Dance for me

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 这篇东西里涉及到一些芭蕾舞的设定，我没有不尊重或者冒犯的意思，但因为我只是为了写成人内容，外加我自己确实对舞蹈相关一无所知，所以写了脱离事实的设定。希望：1. 对此很有了解且无法容忍这种非事实描述的人不要看，以免被伤害。2. 看完的人千万要明白，这都是我编造的，事实绝非如此。我看过一个明显是胡扯的传说，说芭蕾舞比赛前有性行为，可以让舞者在比赛时不再对异性舞伴的身体感兴趣，更好地投入动作。虽然这个传说明显是假的，但我觉得这很适合用来作梗写成人内容，于是有了这篇。再次提示，这个传说是假的。千万不要以为真实的芭蕾舞世界里有这种事，我写的均为虚构，请不要当做现实，一点都不要。
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Kudos: 11





	Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇东西里涉及到一些芭蕾舞的设定，我没有不尊重或者冒犯的意思，但因为我只是为了写成人内容，外加我自己确实对舞蹈相关一无所知，所以写了脱离事实的设定。希望：  
> 1\. 对此很有了解且无法容忍这种非事实描述的人不要看，以免被伤害。  
> 2\. 看完的人千万要明白，这都是我编造的，事实绝非如此。
> 
> 我看过一个明显是胡扯的传说，说芭蕾舞比赛前有性行为，可以让舞者在比赛时不再对异性舞伴的身体感兴趣，更好地投入动作。虽然这个传说明显是假的，但我觉得这很适合用来作梗写成人内容，于是有了这篇。
> 
> 再次提示，这个传说是假的。千万不要以为真实的芭蕾舞世界里有这种事，我写的均为虚构，请不要当做现实，一点都不要。

舞台上音乐悠扬，舞者在聚光灯下翩然起舞。

Marcin悠闲地在后台休息室等待。这不是他第一次参加比赛，他经验丰富，而且深知自己的优势。其他血气方刚的年轻人就算再专心也免不了对异性有一份应有的敏感和悸动，但他不会，因为他很确定自己对异性的一切都不感兴趣，他从不掩饰这一点，而这成了他最大的优势。即使和异性亲密接触，他相比其他人更不容易被唤起生理反应，自然也少了许多尴尬，这让他可以更专心动作，所以他在比赛中的成绩一向稳定且优秀，而且女舞者们也更愿意和他搭档。

他的舞伴慵懒地坐在不远处，看得出昨夜她有好好对待自己。这是个半公开的秘密，舞蹈比赛前，适当的性行为可以释放掉年轻人过剩的欲望，这样比赛时就不容易被异性舞伴激起冲动，可以更专心跳舞。

他们的序号比较靠后，还要等不少时间，幸而他们可以通过休息室的屏幕观察其他参赛者的发挥，让他们不至于无聊。

Marcin看过太多同行跳舞，他的技术高于绝大多数同行，而他的审美又远高于自己的技术，所以他是个极挑剔的批评家，这组配合不够默契，那组动作不够协调，他总能在别人的表演中挑出不足来，而且总要说出来才罢休，他的嘴向来停不下来，实在烦人得很。

所以当他沉默的时候，连他的舞伴都发现了异常。

“嘿Marcin，怎么了？你还好吧？”金发女孩关切地看了过来，突然住了口。

“嗯……我……没事。”Marcin敷衍道，“我得去一下洗手间。”他匆匆离开，把他目瞪口呆的舞伴留在身后那扇合上的门里。

天呐，我没看错吧，被意外惊呆了的女孩惊讶地想着，他刚才是……

Marcin逃进厕所才终于喘了一口气，谢天谢地厕所里只他一人，让他有时间来应对意外状况。该死的，他一边想一边脱下裤子，怎么会在这种时候有反应。

留在休息室的女孩看向屏幕，这一组参赛选手跳得确实出色。但是不应该啊，她想，他以前从来没有过的。她倒不怀疑Marcin和自己之间的关系和配合，毕竟他们搭档这么久了，如果有什么，她早该发现了。她们这一群女舞者之间有讨论过Marcin，Marcin长得很好看，在他摊牌自己性取向之前，有好几个女孩都对他很感兴趣，他摊牌之后，女孩们对他的好奇有增无减，因为她们从没发现Marcin倾心于其他男性的蛛丝马迹，所以她们一度八卦过Marcin是不是对任何性别都没有兴趣，直到她亲眼看到Marcin尴尬地从她面前逃走，显然这个从没对别人动过心的人动心了。原来他不是对谁都没兴趣，这可是个大新闻，她在心里暗笑。

难道是因为这组选手？但是也只有这种解释了。她想着，不由地又盯着屏幕多看了一会。这对选手看起来并没有过分特别的地方，就像所有芭蕾舞选手一样，男女舞者都面容姣好身材优美，参赛的选手几乎百分之一百都是这样，她实在看不出Marcin到底是为什么突然陷入这种尴尬。

此刻正陷入尴尬的Marcin尴尬地捂着脸——即使厕所里只有他一个人，但他还是觉得尴尬无比，以至于下意识地做出这种动作。老天，在要上台之前突然硬了，这还是他参加比赛至今有史以来第一次呢。面对这种问题，最好的方式当然是直接自慰，只要射出来就好了，他自我安慰着，开始抚慰自己的性器。但单纯靠手还不够，他还需要更多的来自大脑的刺激，他需要幻想一些能激起自己性冲动的画面。

而刚才激起了他性冲动的画面正是……他不自觉地开始想自己刚刚看到的那组参赛选手。他们跳得真好，他由衷地想，在他看来，那些动作优雅到近乎高贵圣洁，正是这样的气质吸引了他，他因为自己对此产生了性冲动而觉得羞耻，但他就是没法摆脱脑子里的画面。他回忆着那个人，那张脸，白皙的皮肤，专注的神情，优雅的动作，他的气质，他的……身体……

还有他的名字，Mihael Mehle。

Marcin喃喃地念了几遍，终于射了出来。他满脸通红，潦草地擦干净自己的身体后，匆匆赶回休息室。

但是情况并没有好转，即使在舞台上，他的脑子依然被Mihael跳舞的画面占满，这让他完全无法专心。是的，他没再硬一次，但他依然搞砸了比赛。

回去的路上Marcin很沉默，他的舞伴也是，Marcin觉得这无可厚非，毕竟输了比赛没人能有好心情闲聊，更何况错的是他。当然他不知道的是，他的搭档正准备回去和其他女孩八卦这次意外。而Marcin自己，他没法不去想这整场意外，他自己糟糕的发挥，还有罪魁祸首，那个叫Mihael的人。

他甚至还不认识Mihael，却无法摆脱那段画面。

老天啊，我该怎么办？Marcin无声地自问。

之后的日子又回到了正轨，他还是如常练舞，似乎那场糟糕的比赛是融化进水里的冰块，已经彻底消失在过去，不再有任何痕迹。但他自己知道，并非如此，而且恰恰相反，那场比赛让有些东西永远地改变了，他依然会时不时想起Mihael，尤其是在深夜，在他自己一人独处的时候，或者在睡梦中，他记不清有多少次自己是在梦遗后惊醒，他只记得在梦里，他把Mihael拥挤怀里，他们磨蹭着彼此……然后他会在这种时候醒过来。这样的梦不像其他梦境会被逐渐淡忘，恰恰相反，他做这种春梦的次数越来越多，梦境也越来越鲜活，连细节都越发清晰，他甚至能在恍惚中感受到Mihael衣服的触感，他皮肤的光滑，他温热的吐息……

然后他会再一次醒过来，面对只有他一人的房间和被自己精液弄得冰冷黏湿的内裤。毕竟梦境就只是梦境，再逼真也只是梦而已。

他很快又要参加另一场比赛。

这一次，Marcin在心里有了一点期待。

入住酒店的那天没有别的安排，他决定出去找点吃的。在路过大堂的时候，他瞥见前台办理入住的人里，有一个他朝思暮想的身影。

他没有停下脚步，却对着那个方向愣了一瞬间，就在这一刻，他看到Mihael转过头来。

Mihael的目光没有在他身上停留，似乎只是在等候的间隙无聊地环视四周的环境，就像每个人都会做的那样。

当然啦，他甚至不认识我，他甚至不知道地球上还有我这号人存在，Marcin郁闷地想着，决定随便找点什么吃的来填饱肚子。

他在附近找了一家披萨店，吃了自己的晚饭。就在他吃完最后一块披萨的时候，他看到Mihael推门而入。为了寻找座位，Mihael自然而然地环视了整家店，但Marcin确信Mihael的视线在他身上多停留了那么不到一秒钟的时间。

而他的目光在Mihael身上停留了很久很久，他确信自己没有被发现，因为Mihael后来就再也没有看过他，除了找座位那会，他们没有任何视线交错四目相对的时候。

Marcin无奈地擦了擦嘴，然后决定回去再打一把飞机。两次偶遇足够他想着Mihael来一发的了，即使Mihael依然不认识他。

但他肯定对我有印象，Marcin想着Mihael在披萨店里的那一眼，显然Mihael认出了他——或许依然不知道他是谁，但一定对他有些印象，毕竟他们刚刚在酒店大堂见过，而再之前参加过同一个比赛，所以Mihael觉得他眼熟简直再正常不过。

但也就只是眼熟而已，自慰完的Marcin躺在床上无奈地想着，可我还能怎么办呢？去搭讪吗？那样不会被当成变态吗？也许在比赛里找机会认识他会是个好选择，毕竟那时候有很多共同语言，相互认识也会更自然。Marcin想着，拉过枕头捂住脸，他预感到自己这次的比赛又完蛋了。

比赛的日子很快就到了，像往常的每次比赛一样，他们换好衣服，在后台的休息室等着他们的轮次。在大段的等待时间里他们无所事事，主要靠看其他选手的表演来打发时间。

这简直太糟了，Marcin想。太多的空闲时间意味着他有过量的时间用来想Mihael，而且他发现自己已经控制不住开始这么做了。还没有轮到Mihael上台，但Marcin已经在看着其他选手的时候幻想如果这一段是由Mihael来跳会是什么样的场景。

然后他尴尬地发现，自己，又，硬了。

明明他已经把护身穿得足够紧，就是为了防止这种情况，但他还是很没出息地把自己给想硬了。他尴尬地悄悄夹着腿，希望不被舞伴发现。他的舞伴一时半会当然发现不了，但他骗不了自己，如果带着这种状态上台，结果可想而知。

但如果现在逃去厕所自己解决，结果就会更好吗？按照上次的经验来说，显然不会。Marcin一边纠结一边磨蹭着自己交叉的腿，希望能缓解一下身体过高的热度，结果却是恶性循环，这样的小动作刺激了敏感的性器，他勃起得更厉害了。

必须得解决了一下了，不然过会没法上台，他这么想着，开始考虑如何让自己看起来比较自然地离开休息室。他当然知道上次搞砸了之后自己已经被议论了，如果再被他的舞伴发现一次，他可就真的完了，所以他必须找出自然合适的理由，并且做好准备，用看似最正常的样子走出去……

就在他思索的档口，休息室的门突然被拉开了。

这种时候谁会来啊？Marcin困惑地想着，转头去看。他的表情凝固在了脸上，因为他看到他最想看到，却又最不可能出现的人站在他们的休息室门口。Mihael倚着门框看向房间里，带着那种似有若无的微笑示意Marcin跟他一起出去，似乎是有话要说。Marcin猜不到Mihael为什么会在这时候来找他，他们之间又可能有什么话说，事实上，在看到Mihael的瞬间，Marcin的大脑就变得一片空白，他只能在舞伴困惑的眼神里，僵硬地跟上Mihael。

Mihael把他带进了厕所。

奇怪，Marcin才腹诽了一句，就看到Mihael反锁了门。

在汹涌而来的困惑和震惊中他突然醍醐灌顶，难以置信地抬头和Mihael对视。Mihael看起来坦然多了，他挑了挑眉，“你看，我的情况和你一样……尴尬……”似乎是感觉到Marcin的眼神逐渐变得热切，他迅速地补充了一句，“是为了比赛，别多想。”

“哦……”Marcin机械又泄气地应了一声。Mihael的表情从头到尾都没有一丝涟漪，Marcin完全相信Mihael说的没有别的意思就真的代表他没有别的想法。

“我们还有……二十分钟不到，然后我就要上台了，快点。”Mihael说着主动贴近过来。他们下体蹭到一起的时候，Marcin发出了一声呻吟。Mihael没有作声，但Marcin捕捉到了他脸上加深了的一丝笑意。

他们磨蹭着彼此，这场景如此熟悉，曾经出现在他的每一场春梦里，Marcin几乎要怀疑这是他的另一场梦境，但这场梦境如此美好，如此真实，比过去他所梦见过得每一次都更美好更真实，这令他一次又一次在清醒中确认，自己确实不是在做梦。这份真实让他激动到难以自持，但他可不想在Mihael面前太快缴械，所以用一次又一次的深呼吸平复自己想射的冲动。

他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，Mihael的声音却一如既往地平静：“你不介意我用手吧？”

“我……”Marcin一时不知道如何回答才最合适，但Mihael已经完全听懂了他的意思，没有丝毫停留地脱下了他们穿着的东西。勃起到胀硬的阴茎终于脱离束缚，Marcin舒服地呻吟了一声，呻吟又很快变成了倒吸气，因为Mihael把他们的阴茎握在了一起。

这样的刺激让Marcin根本招架不住，尤其是他能感觉到Mihael的阴茎正紧贴着他的，他能感觉到Mihael的手握住了他那根东西。

“Mihael……”Marcin迷乱地念着这个名字，把面前的人紧紧搂进怀里，他们大腿交缠在一起，用身体把Mihael的手和他握着的东西夹在中间。他们肌肤相贴，没有留下一点距离。

Marcin放弃了所有的抵抗，射在了Mihael的手里。

这只是一次手淫，但Marcin实在太兴奋，以至于高潮的余韵持续了很久。找回神志后他对上了Mihael似笑非笑的眼睛，立刻羞得无地自容，他这才意识到自己还是缴械太快了。但那是因为Mihael……他心虚地想着，慌乱道歉：“对不起……”在Mihael困惑的眼神里，他下意识就想躲开。

他没能走得成，因为Mihael拉住了他的手。“你跑什么？我还没结束呢。”Mihael说着，引导Marcin的手覆上了自己依然没有发泄过的阴茎。Marcin红着脸帮Mihael手淫，动作生涩如同人生第一次尝试，他很担心自己给Mihael留下了不好的体验，但Mihael看起来不以为意，“快点，我要到了。”他小声地提醒。Marcin福至心灵，把Mihael抱紧怀里，让他能靠着自己，然后加快了手上的动作。Mihael即使在高潮的时候也如平时那样克制，射的时候只是更重地喘了口气。

他们的小腹一片都被精液弄得一片狼藉，Marcin手忙脚乱地扯来纸巾用以清理。他的动作笨拙，逗得Mihael笑了起来。Mihael温柔地接手了后续的工作。Marcin一边享受着Mihael的照顾，一边语无伦次地解释：“我……我今天有点不在状态，我平时不是这样，我平时不会这么快……我实在是因为你……我有点太……那个……激动了……你下次就知道了，我不是有问题……”

“下次？”Mihael反问。

“没有下次了吗？”Marcin酸涩地问。

“嗯……我不知道……”Mihael含糊其辞。

“会有下次的吧？不然你，你这次为什么会来找我？”Marcin鼓起勇气追问。

“时间快到了，我要准备一下上台了。”Mihael生硬地打断了他，在Marcin失落的目光里推门离开，却在放门合上之前回了头，“好吧，你猜对了。我上次看到你的时候就觉得，你跳得真好。所以那就……有吧。”

几分钟后，Mihael出现在了舞台上，而Marcin得以在休息室的屏幕上欣赏这一段演出。或许是因为刚刚射过，Mihael的动作看起来比上一次更加柔和，在Marcin眼中，这段舞蹈美到让人心醉，他很确信如果自己没射过的话，肯定会为此再硬一次。

不过这一次他不再被这样的冲动所困扰，他很确信等到自己上台的时候不会再因为患得患失而搞砸比赛。因为他已经找到了赛前让自己安心下来的最好方式。


End file.
